What Deidara Left Behind
by YukirinSnow
Summary: Thinking of the past what did Deidara leave behind when he was forced to join the Akatsuki...what was he thinking when he zoned out...or when sculpting some art...what did he miss? rated M for Mature DeixOC
1. Meeting

What Deidara Left Behind

Warning! Do not read the A/N any further if you don't want spoilers.

Anyways I was watching the latest episode of Naruto Shippuden and, when Deidara died I was beyond devastated now I was already aware that Dei died in the Manga...but actually watching it really struck a chord. Now I know that most people prefer the yaoi Deidara/Sasori or Deidara/Itachi or Deidara/Tobi or vice versa pairings. Well me too but I really thought what did Deidara leave behind when he was forced to join the organization? Then the idea for this fic came to mind. So I hope you all like it!

Also pay very close attention to the very first sentence of the chapter here because it'll be important in later chapters.

Ch1: Meeting

_"You were my greatest work of art"_

"Deidara...Deidara could you come here please?"

"Un..." A tuft of blond hair came up from under plastic and papers swimming in the art work surrounding the room, he yawned, getting up (and?) slowly stretching his small body like a cat's. "Dei, are you awake? Come here!" Called the woman again, "Coming mother..." the young Shinobi in training pushed aside some art supplies and canvasses and pushed the old, stiff, sliding shoji screen open, having to nudge it a little with his shoulder to get it to slide along its tracks without a fight. He left the room, stepping into the hall and turned to slide the screen shut when he saw the tsunami of art work headed his way,"GAH!" He jumped to the side just as it all spilled from the room he smiled sheepishly, "I'll clean it up later." He muttered before jogging down the hall.

"What is it mother?" He asked rounding the corner.

A tall woman stood in front of the house entrance. She was beautiful, skinny with all the right curves and well-endowed in the bust. Her hair was a bright platinum blond and she had the deepest blue eyes in the village. She kept all her hair pulled up into a fancy ponytail even though it still reached below her shoulders. "I have someone I'd like you to meet." She said motioning her son forward to greet their guests. Deidara being skeptic slowly moved forward to see who was standing in their front entrance.

Standing there, looking as innocent as ever, were two people, a woman and a girl about the same age as him. The woman was tall with long dark hair pulled back into a long braid; her eyes were a soft caramel color. She was dressed like a Shinobi and wearing Iwagakure head band. The little girl standing next to her, holding her hand, had similar black hair, except it was pulled into a half pony tail, bangs covering her left eye and she had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, far prettier than his mothers. She smiled, waving, "Hello." He blinked before waving back slowly, "Hello...I'm Deidara..." He muttered, his mother nudging him with her hand.

"I'm Kira." She said, her voice was cute he blushed sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you..." He mumbled.

"Dei.." Said his mother, causing him to glance up," Kira's going to be living with us for a little while... Her mother's going on a long mission and won't be back for a bit." She stated,"I really appreciate this Mizune..." Said the woman, "No problem Kirara" Deidara noticed the girl's bags by the door and coughed, "Is she a Shinobi in training too..?" This caught Kira's attention now. "Yes, I am, though I'm in a different class from yours." She smiled. He huffed, "Oh..."

"Dei why don't you take her things to the guest bedroom...?" suggested his mother.

"Aw, but mom!"

His mother gave him a look and Kira giggled. "I can carry them...but could you show me the way?" Deidara sighed and took one of the bags, the heavier one, from Kira.

"Welcome..." He said.

"Thank-you for having me" Smiled Kira.

A faint blush covered his pale face.

"So...uh...do you. Like art?" He asked while scratching the back of his head. "I do. "Was the response as he dropped her bag in the guest room, It was a door away from his own bedroom. "Really, What kinds of art?" He asked turning to her as she placed her other bag next to the first one. "Clay sculpture, Origami, but painting's my favourite, so many pretty colors." She said. Deidara smiled. "I like sculpting. Clay is very hands on, but awesome and fun too. It's an explosion." He chuckled. She smiled," I bet."

"Un! Clay art allows you to sculpt and mould everything to perfection! Sharp lines and dimension." He smirked, but stopped when he heard giggling and glanced at Kira. "What's so funny, un!" He questioned, turning fully to her.

"Oh nothing, nothing! It's just...you're so pasisonate about clay art...and, well, I could say the exact same thing for painting." She said with a gentle tilt of her head.

He blinked a few times before the blush came back. "Don't...don't make fun of me." He muttered, glancing away, and Kira blinked before smiling and leaned very close, causing him to lean back some. "Mm...No, I'm not making fun." She replied "I think it's actually kind of...cute." She added softly.

Deidara gulped," Ah...ah...I have some stuff I need to clean up, yeah!" He all but yelped He then ran past her and down the hall, slipping on some stray papers and hitting the floor. He could hear her resisting the urge to giggle and turned beet red before getting up and running away, almost tripping over his art tsunami in the hallway.

A/N: okay so it's a little short...but I kind of did this in like an hour and a half, and I really didn't want to give too much in the first chapter. I'll try and make future chapters longer. Constructive critisim is appreciated and for all of you who have read this, yes, I need a beta...I'm very aware of that and I bet i have plenty of run on sentences.


	2. Lets be Friends

What Deidara Left

Ch2: Lets be friends

The sun had risen in Iwagakure...bringing with it heat and uncomfortable humidity though it was nothing new to the villagers. Every day in the village hidden in the stone there was hot humidity but they never complained just found new ways to cool themselves off in the heat.

Deidara...he hated the heat. Because it made the clay harder to mould...and even harder to dry and harden. He always found that he had to steal his mother's blow dryer to dry off the clay using the cool function on the dryer. Kira felt the same way because it made the paints she used harder to dry and even stickier then she liked.

The thing they both hated was training in the heat. They wished that for just once they would get a day off to just go hang out in a pool to be cold. It wasn't unusual though to have hot weather they experienced it every day except this week had just become completely unbearable. They wouldn't even mind quiet studying in a nice air conditioned class room.

Instead of doing Push up, Jumping Jacks, Running the entire Academy field, or Kunai training. They would definitely like to gouge their eyes out instead.

For Deidara and Kira it was slightly worth it because they got to come home to ice cold drinks, treats and a nice air conditioning system. Deidara's mother was happy to see them getting along and Deidara could see genuinely liked Kira she shared his love for art even if their opinions were a little different on what art was. She thought it beautiful to capture an image for all time because you can never see the same thing twice; you can never see an identical sunset in a day. He thought art should be fleeting made and seen and then destroyed so it would leave a deep impression on the viewer. She would always smile at him and say that was okay too. She just liked to be able to remember the image if she happened to forget it. He would be left speechless wondering how she could be right and so wrong all at the same time.

They didn't hang out like best buds did...they just happened to be living together for the time being they would walk home together, eat dinner together, and discuss art. Then they would do their own thing before taking a bath and going to bed on the orders of a Shinobi mother. That is why Deidara felt bad...because Kira was always alone except for the times when they were together by default. He liked Kira but he wouldn't say he was her friend. He went to school with her but he had his own crowd he hung with...she sat at her desk or stood in the farthest part of the field throwing her kunai for practice. He sometimes felt very confused by it she was so lively around him smiling and making the best of any situation. In School she was silent and solemn.

That's what led to their current situation. He was standing before her in the Academy field staring down at her as she stared up. He shifted his feet nervously while she closed her Sketch book.

"Want to train together?"

"Really?"

"Well I wouldn't be asking unless I actually intended on training with you un..."

Then her blinding smile was flashed his way," okay..."

He gulped," oh...okay" he murmured before they both walked over to the target range. She put anything but her kunai aside and he followed suit, "Rock paper scissors to see who goes first?" she asked.

"Yeah" he murmured.

They held out two closed fists symbolizing a rock and started," Rock! Paper! Scissors!" they chanted before striking a guessed choice,"...un I lost you first." he mumbled. And she smiled taking her place she threw the Kunai with per scion even for being such a young age she had the best potential as a Shinobi. The Kunai landed with a sharp thud as it embedded itself in the wooden target board five inches from the bulls-eye. Deidara snickered taking her place, "Watch I'll get the bulls-eye un!" with that he threw his own Kunai hard it hit the bark cracking the wood some as it landed an inch from the bulls-eye," wow.." murmured Kira and he smirked triumphantly," you almost had it!" she said before quickly stepping back up she took a deep breath before she threw the kunai eyes closed and waited the thud came," awe man." she peek and clapped her hands," I HIT IT! I HIT THE BULLS-EYE!" she said turning to him smiling at him again he gulped looking away face covered in a heavy blush," Pure luck" he muttered and she giggled at him.

Deidara sighed leaning out the window of his bedroom an eye size sculpting tool hanging out of his mouth and the breeze brushed past him ruffling his blond hair in the process. He was bored...not that he couldn't do sculpting but he just couldn't think of what to do with it. He'd decided to make a doll. A special doll one just for Kira. His mother had let it slip earlier that Kira's birthday would be coming in a few days, and since Kira's mother wasn't here to celebrate the young Shinobi-in-Training's birthday so he had decided to make her a gift. He'd already made the body it was seamless. He was just wondering what to really do with it, Should he give it blue eyes or black, should its hair be blond or red, those sort things he couldn't seem to decide

Glancing back in the direction of the doll where it lay propped up on a pedestal awaiting everything that made a doll a doll.

Tilting his head down him closed his eyes.

He heard a giggle and his head popped up glancing out into the large oversized yard as was expected of his clan they had a very large compound. He heard the giggle again and not mistaking it. It was definitely Kira. He could see her running about in the yard chasing after some brightly coloured butterflies. Ones of blues and purples or others with red greens yellows and orange, He watched her running about for a while till she finally caught a blue butterfly. Its wings fanned out and he studied the color of the wings and pattern. "That's it!" he gasped and ran over to the doll dropping the instrument in his mouth and began grabbing at pieces. The bluest eye's he could find as blue as the ocean. Hair as black as the night sky, He painted the body a pale ebony skin tone, adding a little pink tint to the cheeks for color.

Coming to the lips he stopped and smiled before reaching into a draw and pulling out lip gloss brush. Dipping it into the almost clear pink paint he gently ran the brush across the dolls small lips. Putting it down him grabbed for a clear coated gloss and ran that over the lips giving it a beautiful shine. Setting the doll in the baker he left it to dry. He then began to work on styling the hair. he did many different styled before just deciding to brush the long strands of soft black hair out and taking a small bit and fastening it into a seamless bun. He grabbed a piece of coloured blue cloth and tightened it around the bun to keep it from falling out.

He then turned to work upon the rest.

"She'll love it" he murmured to himself.

Outside the room Deidara's mother Mizune smiled,"...such a precious boy." she murmured before going to make dinner.

The following days progressed in the same way as the always.

They would get up early and have breakfast, trudge tiredly to the academy together yawning. They would attend their separate classes, train together, and then come home. Deidara would work on the doll and Kira would sit in the yard memorizing things or paint. Of course all the in between was studying scrolls.

Before Deidara new it the doll was finished and it was Kira's birthday. He smiled at his finished work. He grinned he could make an exception for once. This piece of art work had to be his best by far. He wouldn't mind it staying in history for a long time.

"Deidara! come on" the heard his mother call, "Coming!" he answered and laid the doll down into the box filled with pretty purple tissue paper before closing the lid and tying a quick ribbon on the rectangular box. He opened the sliding door and walked out and down the hall.

"I'm coming in." he called respectfully and pushed open the door before stepping in.

He blinked at the occupants his rarely seen father sat at the low table and his mother was serving rice into the dinner bowls wearing a pale green Yukata. Kira sat on one of the four cushions smiling and chuckling at a joke his father had made. She wore a light purple Yukata with gold dragon flies on the sleeves and hem, her hair had been pulled back and tied with a pink bow. He shifted a little nervous gulping before all eyes turned on him.

"Ah...hello." he bowed his head joining them at the table.

"Hello Deidara-sama"

"..Kira..." he mumbled.

"Kira darling you don't have to give us honorifics." said his mother.

"O...Oh" she'd been doing it for the two weeks she'd been living there.

"Yeah...I mean it's not like you're a servant or anything...un."

"I guess so."

"Kira?"

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday"

"..." a dazzling smile got thrown his way and he felt heat rise in his face, "Thank-you."

Dinner was eventful but quiet at the same time. Questions of how training was doing, Classes at the academy all the usual.

Finally the time came when they could give Kira her gifts. His parents gave Kira a gold hair pin with a sakura blossom decoration and a few hanging beads. A gift had been delivered for Kira earlier that day for her it was a brand new paint set from the land of tea. She'd been thrilled then it was Deidara's turn.

He shifted nervously before handing the item over to her. Kira looked it over slowly noting the heaviness before she pulled the ribbon free and opened the top of the box. She gasped.

The doll she had received looked just like her but better. The kimono it was clothed in was a gorgeous blue with snowflakes across the edges. The inner kimono was a fuchsia pink and the obi was a darker blue with a gold obi belt. The hair was done similar to her right now except it was in a bun and covered in pink cloth. She picked it up slowly and examined it.

"Here" Deidara leaned forward and grabbed the winding key he'd brought with him and inserted it into the back of the doll turning it a few times. Kira listened she could heard a clicking noise within the doll before it moved and began to speak even though its mouth didn't move," Konichiwa...Kira-sama." the words were slowly and sweet a bit disjointed but still there,"...Lets. Be...friends..."

She hugged it, "Oh thank-you Deidara!"

"Dei..."

She glanced at him.

"Just...call me Dei."

She smiled, "Thank-you...Dei."

When everything had finally settled down and everyone was in bed Deidara stared out his window at the bright moon in the sky. He smiled sheepishly he felt warm and fuzzy inside something he barely felt often. Seeing Kira so happy from his gift had given him satisfaction.

He heard a rustle and glanced at his door a paper lay under it and he crawled over picking up the slip of paper noticing the curving and elegant handwriting he read it.

_I would love to be friends._

_He stared at it before sliding open the ricer paper door and glancing downs the hall just in time to see Kira's door shut. He smiled and wrote something on the paper._

Kira sat holding the doll in her lap her face burning bright. She looked towards the door just in time to see Deidara's silliest disappearing back down the hall the paper she'd given him in wedged under her door. She grabbed it and read it and smiled softly. She was very happy because it read.

_Okay_

_"Oyasumi...Dei-kun..." she hugged her new doll to her, "Oyasumi...Keiko-chan."_

A/N: I'm proud this was several all-nighters I successfully bashed the writer block demons into the ground and managed to pump out this baby for you all! I hope you enjoy and again I know I don't have a beta so any typos or grammar mistakes I'm sorry for i was more focused on giving you a good chapter rather than all the time mistakes. Please read and review constructive criticism is appreciated. Any flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


	3. Manipulation

What Deidara Left Behind

Chapter 3: Manipulate

_No matter how far apart we are. I will be by your side._

Manipulation to say the least was a bitch. To be manipulated was hell. To enjoy being manipulated was a completely different thing.

His mother called it devotion, He called it a demon, She said it was love, He said it was a Dark angel. She smiled and pat his head saying it was a Goddess, He called it Kira. He just couldn't understand how she did it. Even if he was determined to say no he always answered yes. She always smiled melting him inside telling him he could refuse. When he intended too and the words were on the tip of his tongue, they spilled out the opposite...like a flood of water he couldn't stop no matter how big of a dam he built. Theoretically speaking, she was a Tenshi with the devils tongue. He just could not refuse her no matter what.

He thought it would be easier when they graduated to genin top of their class the youngest graduates of Ten years old.

Ah to explain the situation better Kira had officially been living at his house for four years now. She had been accepted whole completely when she was nine years old. Seven months after her mother had gone on her mission in the land of Tea. They'd received a message from the special Ops. He could only remember it as a time of despair.

Kira had been informed her mother had died shortly after her birthday but because of autopsy they hadn't been able to inform her sooner.

_**Flashback**_

_"We are sorry to inform you that Kirara Mikage Passed away November 21st at 16:30 hours" said the special op ninja._

_All eyes turned on Kira who seemed to be trying to grasp the knowledge her tiny hands clenching and unclenching_ _repeatedly. Her beautiful blue eyes wide as she stared up at the man several feet taller than her then her pale lips moved slowly," usotsuki (1)" the words had flowed smoothly but painfully from her. _

_He stepped a little closer to her and took her hand that seemed to stiffen in his own as he looked at her. "I'm sorry Ms. Mikage...but your mother...she's go-" "USOTSUKI!" Kira screamed it was the first time Deidara had ever heard her scream. He had to honestly say he was startled by her. She broke down in tears and he could only think that she'd become a wild river her tears spilling like a rapid waterfall. Whilst it was devastating to see her cry it was also very amazing. _

_"nn..." he glanced down realizing his shirt was becoming wet and noticed he was now hugging Kira to him letting her cry her heart out. _

_His mother could handle the rest._

_He remembered her skipping meals until the funeral only coming out for basic needs. His mother had forced her to drink some protein drinks so she wouldn't collapse. After the funeral she'd been granted leave of school until she had recovered. For a ninja no matter who you were losing your parent is hard. He understood that...He understood very well. That is why he didn't leave Kira during her time of grief instead had sat outside her bedroom waiting for when she would finally let him in._

_When he was about to give up though, _

_She let him in._

_**End flashback**_

Now they were perfect Genin. Well not perfect but they were close. They'd been placed on the same team, and given the chance to take the Chuunin exams in the following weeks. They still did their missions here and there completing them effectively...even if it was just pulling weeds from someone else's garden. They were always complimented about their hard work to which Kira would smile her beautiful smile and 'Woo' anyone elderly or not into giving them extra compensation. This was the first time he realized Kira was a manipulator even if she didn't realize it.

She was the devil given angel wings, and He couldn't like her better. Anyways back to the main story!

"Do I have too?" questioned Deidara shifts uncomfortably in his position.

"Well you said yes...just a little while then it'll be all over." smiled Kira from behind her easel.

"Mmm..." he frowned quite comically as he stood posed like a prince holding an apple and a feather fan. She'd dressed him up in a desert prince's clothes made of white cotton and the finest silk gold threads. How she got these he could only wonder...but he was sure she did it while he was hospitalized from their mission, probably when she went to the land of wind she had wooed the prince into giving her beautiful

It just occurred to him then like a clock ticking away the time.

"Kira?"

"Yes?"

"These aren't girls clothes are they?"

"..."

"Kira...they aren't girls clothes are _they_?" he stressed the word 'They'.

"Nooo..."

"They are girls clothes aren't they."

"Yesss..."

"WAAAH! I'm dressed like a girl!"

"Oh don't start crying! It's not like anyone can tell the difference you look like a very effeminate prince!" she said quickly.

"That's even worse! And I'm not crying! But the fact of the matter is they are women's clothes!" he said stomping his foot they at the tender age of 13-14 had not changed very much.

She smiled, "I think you look handsome." she whispered glancing at him sheepishly from behind her Canvas. Deidara to say the least froze in place glancing back at his team-mate,".ha...handsome" he felt his face burning up creeping up his neck through his cheeks right to his hair line, why was she getting up? He panicked quite thoroughly. Why was she getting up? The bigger question was why she was approaching him. He shivered dropping the fan and scrambling back as she got closer, "what's wrong Dei?" he gulped,"ah...uh..." Miscalculating his ability to run backwards in the gorgeous robes he found himself falling down as Kira leaned down in front of him.

He gulped his breath catching in his throat. Confession time, He was a healthy fourteen year old. He had curiosities about the human body. He couldn't say he didn't know after all they'd been taught this sort of thing at the academy no matter how young they'd been about puberty. He experienced the changes the hormone induced attitude change. He even noticed he was a little vainer about his appearance. He'd taken to doing it in pony tails brushing his hair across his left eye hiding it from everyone else. He also always had to wear some sort of cologne or scented body sprays. He didn't enjoy smelling musky like the other kids his age. Admittedly to the situation he also knew he liked Kira.

Everything Kira seemed to do was effortless. She always looked good, she always smelt good, and her clothes she wore casually also complimented her not like the other Shinobi girls who tried vainly to catch his attention. Some wore tight bandages or fishnet clothes to show off skin that should be hidden. Kira she did her hair how she felt. She wore adorable skirts and pretty shirts. Sometimes she'd wear jeans just to go for a walk with him. If he felt like it that is.

Even when they were on a mission she would keep her hair in a high ponytail her bangs hiding her right eye mirroring him except her hair was darker. She wore a dark blue haori with a light purple sash coming down over the shoulders, her pants were the same color hakama's allowing easy weapon concealment and scrolls could easily be hidden in the outfit. Like the top it had a light purple sash with pink tassels that tied the outfit together. She wore black elbow length gloves that were fingerless with metal plates on the top of the hand. This he knew allowed her to easily scale any object tree or wall without damaging her hands or loosing grip.

Anyways it all came down to Kira never looked bad no matter what she wore or how she did her hair. The problem was...He liked it and he was way too aware of it. It was always a bad idea for team-mates to become involved at least that's what the other boys said. It was hard considering you became emotionally attached and could lose face if something happened it could jeopardize their mission.

He knew. And he wished he didn't because he knew if anything ever happened to Kira he would problem loose his mind. He would most likely go insane. Kira had become an irreplaceable thing in his life. He grew up with her in a sense from when she came to live with him when she was eight, to the time she lost her mother and she cried in his arms until the sun finally broke through the dark clouds that had become home over Iwagakure. To when they'd graduated and celebrated their journey into the world of being an actual ninja, each sad moment each smile, each second of warmth. He'd come to like Kira he liked her more than his art.

That is why impulse had pushed him to do what he did next. Tipping him over that edge he'd been clinging too desperately for the last few months.

"Mhm!" Kira's bright blue eyes widened with shock.

"..." He brought his hands up into her hair pulling her down some so she was knelt before him her nails digging into the ground.

She was shocked, He had kissed her. His soft lips pressed to her own though she noticed the warmth more. Slowly she pulled away from the kiss looking at him curiously, "what are you doing?"

He gulped then bravely answered,"...Kissing you?"

"Why?"

"Humph...cause I want too" He pulled her forward again some their lips a breath away from each other, "Because I like you." and he closed that distance with another sweet tender kiss.

Kira felt the pink blush crawl across her cheeks gently and she pressed back into the kiss, bringing her slender arms up to tug the silk white cloth head dress from his head as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders pressing closer. Her eyes sliding shut.

He smiled into the kiss tilting his head slightly to deepen it just a bit combing his fingers through her hair. He had never felt something so soft and feathery.

"So what did you two do today?" asked an all knowing Mizune.

Deidara turned pink, "Mother!" he gasped.

It only earned him a smirk and an all knowing smile, "Awe did I strike a nerve my little chic" She smiled teasingly earning an exasperated sigh.

The four (including Deidara's very rare seen father) were currently seated at the dinner table. Eating a cool meal to accompany the unbearable heat, Kira smiled saving the day, "We were painting and training in the yard." she said. "Any progress?" asked the deep masculine voice of Aruto Deidara's father.

"Yes lots." she answered and Deidara's temper quickly simmered down as he leaned back on his hands getting more comfortable. He tended to zone out of these conversations since they proved little interest to him. He began to doze off in place.

"Dei..."

"..."

"Dei..."

"..."

"Deidara"

"..."

"DEIDARA"

"GAH!" he fell over sitting up straight after, "What?"

"Would you want to go for a walk?" asked Kira he blinked then nodded," sure...lets wash up first though." he said since they still had remnants of paint and dirt on their clothes.

"Hai! (2)"

"Your hairs really soft." murmured Kira as she ran her fingers through Deidara's shiny sun kissed hair. "Yours is far softer. I have to say black is more beautiful than blonde..." he smiled reaching up to twirl a lock of her black hair in his fingers, "that's not true I think blondes beautiful. It's like the sun." she said.

"Your too flattering Kira." he smiled leaning up some she blushed, "I'm only telling the truth."

"Ne...Kira?"

"Yes"

"Ever wondered what...I mean do you ever dream you'll have something...more?"

"More?"

"Yeah I mean...do you ever think about the day you'll get married? Or kids?"

She gazed at him like he was crazy,"...I...I dream that maybe one day." she paused looking down;" to be a mother..." she said it as if questioning herself. He turned sitting up and looking at her, "I'm sure you'd make a great mother." he smiled though he wasn't prepared for what happened next he was on his back her straddling his hips, "You idiot! We're still kids we only just turned fourteen we shouldn't talk about that stuff." she was flushed embarrassed, "You're right we'll leave it for another time." he said.

"So..."

"Does this mean we are going out?" he questioned taking into accordance the small playful glint in her eyes.

She leaned down close and whispered in his ear, "Only if you can catch me." she challenged.

"You're on." he smirked and suddenly she was gone," You can't cheat!" he called after her and began the chase determined to catch her.

Yeah he decided...He liked manipulation. He liked being manipulated especially if it was by Kira.

A/N: alright longest chapter I've done so far six pages all together. I hope this was to your liking again I worked hard on this I spent several all-nighters looking for the right words. I want to give a special thanks to my beta SFA! Love you thank-you so much for beating for me!

**Usotsuki:** Liar or You're lying

**Hai:** Yes


	4. To love you is a sin

A/N: I'm back after what two…three years of absolute disappearance not a single story…and depriving my valued readers… .:: pelted with a book::. Ow...okay I'm sorry! Anyways I've come with the new chapter for "What Deidara left behind"

Chapter 4: Mocking bird

_"I'll never let you go"_

_She takes her time with  
the littlest things  
love notes reminding me  
_

He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't even fathom a moment without her. She'd become his oxygen his over whelming need. That's why his eyes never strayed from her and this would always make her blush her eyes drifting back to him sometimes staring at him out the corner of her eye before sheepishly smiling and glancing away. Writing steadily in her leather bound note book, what she was writing he could only imagine. She was beautiful far more beautiful than when they were younger, She was now taller a ripe age of 16 ½ same age as him. Her body elongated to bright her to the height of 5'8; her hair now reached her hips in long wavy strands of midnight black the softest thing he'd ever touched, her skin glowed in the melting sunlight a soft porcelain color and her eyes still the deepest and most alluring azure he'd ever seen. She'd become well proportioned. Not that it mattered. Considering every part of her was beautiful.

"Dei…" came her soft sweet voice now matured.

"Mhm?" he answered back his voice deep and flowing.

"Why are you staring at me?"

_She wears red  
when she's feeling hot  
I have her but it's all I got_

"Your beautiful…" he answered without hesitation.

"Well...you're handsome." He stated," but I'm not staring at you…" she stated

"I'm sure if you stared at me I'd drown in your eyes." He answered back only to be shocked when suddenly she started to giggle madly doubling over before looking at him. "Dei your so cheesy." She crawled across the crisp grass to him. This being their first day off in months "and I don't know whether or not that statement is supposed to be comforting but…I wouldn't have you any other way." She said settling herself in his lap and he hummed in approval his hands snaking up to wrap around her waist and he unconsciously began to knead her hips. A satisfied moan swelled up and escaped Kira's lips as he did this the sensation quite welcome she had suffered so many broken bones in the last year that the feeling of him massaging the tender cartilage was welcome. He smiled back in approval as well always hoping to offer some form of comfort or another.

_She looks best without her clothes  
I know it's wrong but it's the way it goes  
I don't know what she sees in me  
but I'm happy, Because she's happy  
_

"That feels good." She murmured leaning her head upon his shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you deserve it…you've almost been killed six times this year the missions you've been going on have been getting increasingly worse." He chided though he knew it was her doing. She didn't exactly hold up her hand for the most dangerous mission in the box but always ended up with them. If he was lucky he would be with her and that would ensure she didn't come back half broken and half dead. If she went with anyone else he was sure to prepare himself for the gruesome sight that would meet him.

"I've been meaning to ask for D or C ranked missions it's become too much this year I don't think I can handle another broken rib." she shifted some to find a more comfortable position her voice becoming lazy and low with the comfort. Deidara smiled and nuzzled his nose into her hair breathing in her scent and shivering with delight she always smelt of fresh sakura and mint and Kira giggled," Dei that tickles." She said gently pushing him away. He grinned," that's not tickling…this is tickling." And he bang to dance his fingers over her body finding all those spots that made her squeal and cry out with laughter trying to pull away. He pinned her down and she laughed louder the laugh like that of a sirens. Drawing him in and it left her breathless. He finally shot up and caught him off guard as their lips connected in soft and passionate kiss, but not devoid of love. He ceased tickling as he leaned forward into the kiss pressing her into the grass his fingers curving into her hair.

Though he cursed humanity when he was forced to pull back for accursed air, Kira stared up at him her face flushed with the intensity of the kiss. He smiled and leaned down again to kiss her forehead and grinned," Let's go on a date tonight." He suggested and she gazed at him looking a little bit perplexed before a small smile curved her perfect pink lips.

"Sure"

_And she's with me  
and I'm freaking out  
because I'm just so lucky._

He couldn't stand it the anticipation killing him. She lived in the same house as him yet he was still nervous to see her dressed up. He'd taken the liberty of reserving them a table at one of the second most expensive restaurants in the stone village for them coupled with a leisure walk in the park and a quick visit to the art exhibit. He'd taken advice from some other girls whom they worked with what a girl liked what was customary of a date all details he could use to ensure Kira was wowed by tonight he wanted her to love him more than ever even though he was sure her heart was bound to him completely.

He heard the soft click of the front door and it opened and his jaw dropped. Kira stood there her long beautiful black hair undone and flowing down her hips straightened to perfect so too was like a thin sheet of onyx. It vaguely made him think of a waterfall of ink. She wore like make-up nothing to overpowering. Just a little bit of mascara eyeliner and a very light clear pink gloss over her lips. She wore a dress that had thick straps over the shoulders and a sweet heart line to the top. It was form fitting and didn't betray a single one of her curves the dress had just a bit of pull on the sides creating a rippling effect and it stopped just above her knee's she wore a flat black shoe with a little faux diamond embellishment on the corner of the toe and she was clutching a small little hand bag. "…K...Kira...you.." words failed him she wasn't just beautiful she was exquisite.

"Picture!" yelled Deidara's mother suddenly startling Kira causing her to jump and rush forward…

"Come on my two favourite people well besides your father are going on their first date this is momentous I need a picture." Stated his mother and Deidara frowned about to say no but the picture was already snapped and Kira was smiling softly beside him. "There now we can keep it forever." He heard her say and rolled his blue eyes.

Grasping Kira's upper arm he gently steered her away and towards the front gate briefly looking over his shoulder to stick his tongue out at his mother.

Oh she makes me feel like gold  
and I can't get over it,  
it's always something.  
But I can't get over it.  
She thinks it's nothing

"So where are we going Deidara?" asked Kira with an innocence he melted at.

"You'll see it's a surprise tonight's all about surprises." He smirked.

Kira didn't say anything more to that but settled to glancing at him sometimes in curiosity as he led her throughout the small town/city. Soon though they reached it "Rose hips restaurant" Kira felt admiration swell inside, Deidara had to be spending most of his pay cheque to bring her here. She adored his sweet admission to such a thing. "Thank-you." She kissed his cheek and he felt his face flush. He'd done something right and led her inside. It was beautiful place not like most of the other restaurants with their stone floors and floor tables. This restaurant was decorate in deep rouge and had a large hanging chandelier in the middle. Several other laps littered the walls and were light with small tea candles. The floor was a plush velvet red carpet to match the walls and each table stood independently with thick wooden chairs.

Deidara quickly secured their reservation and the two were led to a table near the back probably for some supposed privacy but Deidara was grateful since now they could talk without any noisy interruption or someone leaning into ease drop on their conversation. He pulled out Kira's chair like a gentleman and she grateful sat down offering him a blinding smile the one he loved so dearly.

_But she's everything I asked for  
Everything I asked for  
and just a little bit more  
She's everything I asked for  
Everything I asked for  
and so much more._

"Your being rather suave tonight Dei-chan." She said using her nickname for him. Leaning on her right hand her azure eyes twinkling merrily as she observed him, "I just want to spoil you is all." He offered as a response and she smiled oh so sweetly,"…being with you is treat enough." She stated and Deidara distinctly felt his face burn with embarrassment. She could always so easily make him blush. After some light chatting They ordered some sakura bell tea and their meals Kira got a salad that had grilled chicken breast in it with an Italian seasoning, Deidara got a grilled duck…though he wasn't sure if duck tasted any good Kira offered to taste it before he tried but being a man his pride stood forward and he ate it….it tasted…delicious. He was almost shocked and offered Kira some to taste and her opinion matched his of course he was sure it had to do with the quality of the restaurant and not the chef.

After a long while he glanced up and Kira was staring at him, "…Dei…are you planning on taking the jounin exams?" she fidgeted a little with her napkin before glancing back at him, "Perhaps…it's a good position and more money." He said thinking about it now. "More dangerous." supplied Kira, Deidara glanced at her suddenly felt a twang of guilt pulling at his heart strings he always told her how he didn't want her to go on dangerous missions and yet he turned around and said he would take the jounin position a far more dangerous job than that of a chuunin. "Well I'll think it over maybe I won't pass you knows." He said shrugging his shoulder and Kira smiled a little. Deidara never failed any exam.

When supper was finished Deidara was quick to pay the bill and whisk Kira off out of the restaurant and into the park where they'd walk through and to the art exhibit.

_She loves music  
but she hates my band  
Loves prince she's his biggest fan  
not big on holding hands but that's alright  
because I still got her._

The sun was just beginning to set and cast a glow over the park causing shadows to burst forth amongst the brilliant colors./they didn't talk much though just basked in the light and the beauty around them though Deidara thought it would be more beautiful if it were fleeting. After a little while when they'd reached the end of the park Kira stopped drawing Deidara's attention and he looked at her with concern… "Kira are-" "let's go home." She said and he felt his heart sink, "Let's go home and…" she blushed and walked closer leaning up on her toes just a bit and kissed him, "..Be together…being like this I like this the best." She said and he felt new hope rise he hadn't done anything wrong she just wanted to be alone with him.

"Dei-chan I honestly don't need these expensive dates or amazing romantic sites…all I really need is you I'm happy with you." She said as she pressed her forehead to his chest. "r…really?" he questioned and she raised her gaze to his own, "…yes…" she smiled and his heart thundered before he swooped down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

_She keeps up on current Affairs  
Prada is what she wears  
I don't know what she sees in me  
but I'm happy, because she's happy  
_

Her head begun to swim and she couldn't remember how exactly they'd stumbled into the house or kicked off their shoes and stumbled down the hallway. She wasn't exactly sure how they'd gotten the sliding door open with fumbling fingers or how the futon had been in the right place at the right time but next thing she did know was she was gazing up at Deidara through the heavy darkness only the moon filtering in from a high window enough to illuminate their bodies. Kira was pressed into the heavy futon her hair splayed beneath her like a midnight black fan and her dress sliding up pale tender thighs invitingly. Deidara hovered above her hands on either side of her head his bright blue eyes watching her with genuine curiosity and want. His hair at some point had come undone and down hung like a golden curtain around her shielding her face from view of the world like protecting them in their own little secret his shirt was slightly undone and he looked a little breathless.

"Kira…" he whispered before leaning down to capture her lips in another heavy kiss.

_And she's with me  
and I'm freaking out  
Because I'm just so lucky_

He traced his thumb along her lower lip admiring how pale and pink they were and she watched him with absolute concentration her eyes clouded with a fog of growing lust. He couldn't think of her more beautiful now a work of art and how fleeting she'd be when tomorrow they had to return to the real world and leave their secrets behind these closed doors. How only the walls would know their secrets.

She reached up and gently slid her fingers through his long blond hair pushing it back from his face before leaning up to kiss him again. His hands moving from her lips to gently caress her neck and slowly move down her sides feeling the gentle dips and curves of her well-toned body.

_Oh she makes me feel like gold  
It's always something  
but I can't get over it  
She thinks it's nothing  
Cause she's everything I asked for  
Everything I asked for  
and just a little bit more_

Her skin had become hot burning his fingers tips as he dared to touch that soft flesh. Gently sliding the straps of her black dress down and off her shoulders, he admired the smoothness of her skin. She was playing with the buttons of his shirt slowly undoing them one at a time agonizingly slow and for some reason he just wished she could speed it up because he wanted to press himself against her to feel her and enjoy her touch.

_She's everything I asked for  
everything I asked for  
and so much more_

He heard a clicking noise and knew she'd taken the precaution he hadn't and used her chakra to lock the door to ensure their privacy. Her blue eyes had settled upon him again and her fingers finally found the last button of his shirt and he sat up and removed it and smirked noticing the light coloring of red across her cheeks she always blushed when he removed his shirt.

Reaching down he gently manoeuvred his hands under her back and found the zipper to her dress and slowly began to pull it down feeling it loosen and the fact she'd swung her arms up to hold the dress in place blushing profusely the first time he'd ever see her naked.

_Fist fights turn into sex  
I wonder what comes next  
she always loves to keep me guessing  
and she won't, give it up  
and we both know...  
It's because_

He had finally peeled back the black dress revealing dark blue lace undergarments and his own face heated up he forgot they wore that kind of stuff but then again most of the girls he was with wore tight bandaging….He had to say he liked this better. It was more feminine and beautiful. He undid his pants buckle and discarded his own pants so now they were both in the same state of undress and not just one of them. He was a little nervous but was glad when Kira initiated the next move catching his lips in a heated and passionate kiss that literally almost sent him sprawling. Immediately his hand began to work touching her skin and jumping back a little her skin almost burning his finger tips with the heat though he was sure he was just as warm. He gently let his tongue escape and lick Kira's bottom lip and after a second of hesitation she opened up to him. He let his tongue invade her mouth taking her sweetness and almost died of pleasure she tasted so sweet like an incomparable honey that was only found every 1000 years.

She pulled back for air only a thin trail of saliva connecting them and he was massaging her right breast feeling it's softness and heard a soft moan escape her supple lips. Oh how he truly wanted to have her all of her.

_Oh she makes me feel like gold  
it always something  
She thinks it's nothing  
Cause she's everything I asked for  
Everything I asked for  
and just a little bit more  
She's everything I asked for  
Everything I asked for  
And so much more._

He easily began to discard her bra and underwear his head swimming for her knee was rubbing against his growing if not already completely erect arousal. He moaned softly and leaned down to press kisses along her collar bone tasting the sweet skin with a salty taste. His thumb ran over one of her nipples and felt it harden almost immediately with the cold air and she whimpered gently in his ear driving him on and he leaned down trailing kisses lower and lower till he reached her fair sized bust and darted his tongue out to gently roll around the hardening nipple. He heard her gasp as he lazily ran his tongue over it and then took it in his mouth to suck lightly.

Her face flushed as she reached down to hook her fingers in the waist band of his boxers and began to pull them down freeing his aching member to which he reached down and began to stroke it gently so as to relieve just a bit of the pressure.

"Dei I…I don't…mhm..." Kira tried to speak but words failed her and Deidara smirked a little at having made her speechless. Though he understood he couldn't wait either and then gently coated a couple fingers in his saliva before trailing his hand down her lightly toned abdomen to her woman hood a place he'd never touched but only imagined…and perhaps saw in a few dirty novels he'd borrowed from a couple team mates. He found her moist entrance and gently with practiced fingers slid one inside of her awaiting body. He was rewarded with a gasp and a gentle shiver and his lips were suddenly claimed again god he loved kissing her.

He slowly thrust his finger in and out letting her adjust and get used to the foreign feeling before he added a second finger beginning to scissor and stretch her so he would fit, so he wouldn't hurt her.

Kira knew though that despite all his efforts the first time always hurt but only for a little bit and she was confident Deidara would be kind and gentle so as he kissed as she felt her body responding to all the touches and the pleasure flooding her senses she knew that she could trust him soon his fingers had left her and a soft whimper escaped her not wanting it to stop.

Though her eyes widened just a little as his fingers were replaced with something much larger and full of girth, she unconsciously bit Deidara's bottom lip and felt guilt grab at her as he moaned in slight pain for she had drawn blood as he slowly pushing inside of her. Though he met resistance when he came to her virgin barrier, he stopped and heard her panting and gasping in breath, "...it…It is okay…" she assured him and with one strong push he broke past the barrier and she tensed and clung to him like he was a life support. She gaped and he held her tightly massaging her hips in a soothing motion to ease some of the pain.

"Dei…Dei"

"Shh it's okay I won't hurt you." He assured and she looked at him with brilliant azure eyes, "I know." After a little while she gave him permission to begin moving and it was quite a heavenly sensation. His own body quaking with the effort to go slow, gradually Deidara began to pick the pace and Kira's pants slowly turned into moans and then they were followed by much whispering of Deidara's name. He smirked and kissed her swallowing many of her moans and groaning himself all these sensations bleeding into him and making him feel absolutely empowered. Though he knew that neither he nor she could last long for their stamina in this field was low.

After a few lengthy thrust a couple moans Kira arched her back and came with a soft cry of Deidara's name. He lowered his head to her breast bone and groaned out her name as he came as well spilling himself inside of her…he then collapsed beside her. His spent member sliding from her body with a slippery "pop!" and he couldn't help but grin like a fool.

He'd just taken the biggest step ever with his best friend and girlfriend now lover. He couldn't have been happier but he felt slight confusion cross his features when he saw Kira getting up off the bed and tiptoeing to her a joined bathroom the sheet wrapped around her beautiful body. It then shifted away when he heard the shower running and ten minutes later she came back cleaned and with a warm rag which she handed to him he took it gratefully and cleaned himself up before he pulled her back down into the bed and covered both of them with the sheet. His arm wrapped securely around her waist. They now lay in the bed with Kira's back to his chest and him laying gently kisses to her shoulder.

"I love you Kira Mizune..." he murmured.

"I love you too…My Dei-chan."  
_  
_

She was everything he'd ever need.

_A/N: end Chapter 4! I hope you liked it I know the sex isn't as vivid of graphic as most people like but I'm writing this at like midnight so my brains not on full alert though I hope you liked it and I tried to make it a long chapter 8 pages._


End file.
